


Waking up for you

by koalaoshiz



Series: Year Of Shance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is a pretty boy and I love him, M/M, Pidge is here too I guess, Year of Shance, also technical words are not my forte, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: Some tales maybe ending, but this is their new beginning.





	Waking up for you

**Author's Note:**

> *singing* I'll bullshit my way into your heart~

{Initialisation…….  
………………….  
{Booting up Control program…….  
………………….  
{Please wait…....  
…………..  
{Calculating dynamics…..  
…………  
{Enabling feedbacks….  
….  
{Enabling interface……………  
……………..  
{Please wait……………………………..  
…………  
{Optimisation….  
……..  
{Waiting for Operator password…  
….  
{Valid Password……  
{Welcome, Doctor Holt……  
{Start-up complete……  
{Activation L4N-C.3-BLU.……

He came to be a dozen microseconds before the camera feeds become active, his processors ludicrously faster than the ones he had previously. It was a jaring change from what he had before, his old ‘self’ seemingly slow and cumbersome, too laggy and full of errors. Perhaps he was a bit quick to shove it under the rug because the difference he could feel was making him giddy but if he ever told Pidge that, she would totally take her revenge and implement something very embarrassing like a lisp or or erase his music library.

Speaking of it, he checked his ROM, not at all nervous about it - yep, everything was still here. Nice.

“-nce?”

Good lord he still had the pictures he took of Shiro as well. That was not at all embarrassing. He was sure Pidge had seen them, like the little gremlin they were. No respect for privacy.

“Lance!”

Blinking, he adjusted his sight on the short woman in front of him, short brown hair framing an annoyed face adorned by green glasses. Uh. She had changed since the last time he saw her. Good lord did human aged fast.

“Are your ears even functioning? Did I mess that up again?”

“My ears are perfectly fine, I was just making a quick checkup.” Lance said, the feeling of his mouth moving and the voice box vibrating ever so gently in his throat throwing him off for a hot minute before he adjusted the datas.

“Good. Good.” Pidge nodded, scrolling over on a tablet probably to make sure everything was running smoothly. “You were absent some time, I’ve had difficulties modifying your brain to that new model. I don’t know how Blaytz even created you but this was a worse mess than what we got with Shiro.”

Blaytz. His creator. Long gone now but his legacy was still living on in him and in the megaterras of datas he shared with the worlds. Most of his creations were the simplest and most useful things you could use but there were rares occasions when he wanted to test his skills to the limits, resulting in him for exemple. 

“How are you feeling?” Pidge asked, glancing at him from above the rim of her glasses.

“A bit weird, like nothing is quite in place yet. Lighter, too. Every commands get answered so quickly now it’s off putting but the calibrations are on point, as always. I’ll get used to it in no time.”

“That’s great.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. She looked tired. He wondered how long it had been since she last slept. “It’s been very frustrating even with Hunk’s help because you wouldn’t stop getting error messages and we never quite knew what was wrong!”

Lance blinked at her, emotion software running a little late but getting there. He was starting to feel worry over her, confusion and a little bit of dread. It was never good when Pidge was frustrated.

“Pidge, how long have I been on maintenance?”

“Nearly four years.” 

His breathing simulator stopped for a minute, fingers fidgeting on the cot he was sitting on. Four years. While it was not long in his whole lifespan he still missed so many things. Being shut down, he had only felt like a minute had passed but everything and everyone around him had changed. Even Shiro only took a year, more or less. 

“It would have been faster just to take your brain and bolt it in that new shell.” She grumbled, rolling her chair backward to take a mirror in hand. “That was probably the most stressful upgrade we ever did. But I hope you like the result. We tried to stick close to the original, like Shiro.”

Lance took the offered mirror and took a look at himself; Pidge was right when she said she didn't change much but it felt so different in his eyes. There had been some facial alterations like a nose who looked pointer, a face more triangular and tiny freckles doting his cheeks. He went to touch his cheek and the skin he felt - his sense of touch was so much more sensitive - was soft and firm. It felt so much like what he remembered Hunk felt and not of a rubbery kind of flesh. 

It was so strange yet addictive. His feedbacks also pointed out it was the same material Shiro's new shell was made of and one he specifically asked to be “like a baby's butt”.

“I swear to god if you’re going to start making out with the mirror, I’m turning you off.” Pidge voice startled him and he scoffed, putting the mirror down. He’ll have all the time to appreciate his improved physique later, after all. “You BL series are just so full of yourself, I don’t know why your creators even implemented vanity in your programs.”

“Because we’re beautiful and we deserves to know it?”

Pidge made some gagging noises as she put away her stuffs and giving some advice for maintenance that Lance recorded off mindedly, more preoccupied by when he would be allowed to get out of here. 

“Alright you dork, time to go. I’m tired as fuck and there’s someone that wants to see you.”

Lance perked up at that, a smile worming up on his face as he scrambled on his feet, stumbling a little bit at the beginning - new legs, new gravity center, a whole new can of worms. He got used to it quickly, glad for his learning programs and threw the door open, eyes scanning the environment for the only one he wanted to see right now.

SH1-R.0-BLK; A male android just like himself, created by the late Zarkon as a challenge from the renewed alchemist Alfor. Apparently inspired by several japanese generals with the sharpest mind of all and the physique of a god, Shiro was an inspiration to all and his kindness was only equal to his leadership. He was also a dork and someone very awkward around little children and Lance only loved him more for that.

It had only been a short time since he saw him, from his point of view but Lance knew how long a year without his other half had been. He couldn’t imagine waiting for four.

“Shiro!” He yelled, jumping at the other android who had stood from a chair in the waiting room. Being engulfed in those arms felt like heaven and Lance sighed in relief, more at peace now than he had been with Pidge. 

“Hey there, Sharpshooter.” Shiro whispered in his ear, still hugging him with no promise of letting go. It was alright, Lance didn’t mind. He loved physical affection and Shiro loved to provide for him as well. 

“I hope you didn’t burn the house down while I was out of commission.” Lance joked, rubbing his face on Shiro’s chest. Gosh dang it felt nice to do it, with receptors accurately giving Lance the information on how firm his chest was and how soft the fabric was.

“I did not. Keith would never let me leave it down if I did.”

Lance chuckled at that, nodding; Of course Keith would make sure Shiro didn’t walk himself into an early shutdown. He was glad they were friends.

“How is your new you?” Shiro asked, hand lightly brushing his hair around. It was like he was getting a feel of it and it was absolutely delightful.

“I’m still me.” Lance winked, stepping a bit away from Shiro to present himself. “Pidge made me taller and with broader shoulders, that’s nice. And I am as pretty as always so I can’t complain.”

“You’re even prettier.” Shiro chuckled, bending down to kiss Lance. God, how he loved to kiss and be kissed by Shiro.

“Oh, you sap.”

“Only for you.”

They spend a few minutes just appreciating being in each other’s orbit again before Pidge came out of the room to kick them out of the building, They laughed at that as Lance soaked up the sunlight, appreciating the warmth of it.

“What do you say about celebrating this new you? There’s a lot of movies and series you have to catch up to. And the cats are going to be absolutely thrilled to have you finally back.”

“That sounds lovely.” Lance smiled, lacing their fingers together. He couldn’t wait to learn everything about Shiro again in this new body. 

It was a new day and he was going to appreciate every little moments of this new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!  
> I hope you appreciated it, however short it is!!
> 
>  
> 
> I've taken the challenge of doing the Year of Shance to get back into writing and kicking the writing block to the curb and hopefully finish all the fics I promised to write but never did.
> 
> Wish me luck!!


End file.
